cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
N's Rage
Unknown Author. A while ago, I managed to get my hands on a copy of Pokemon Black. Apparently my friend didn’t want the game for some reason and gave it to me. I asked him why he didn’t want the game anymore. All he did was nod and say, “too much… Too much trouble…” I didn’t understand what he meant by “too much trouble…” As I returned home, I instantly jumped to play the game. As I turned it on the game, I noticed that the text was in English. Also that there was a save file already. So before deleting the game, I checked the file to see what my friend had down when he played the game. He apparently was up to the final battle with N. I checked the party and saw only a Shiny Victini in his party. It had two moves, Life Gamble and Blaze Judgment. It was level eighty five, looked very strong. I checked the bag for TM and gave it Psychic & Thunder Bolt. Strange thing was that I was forced to battle Reshiram, but I had no Poke Balls when I last checked the bag. Then as the battle went on, I couldn’t battle, swap (reason for having no other Pokemon), or run. It wouldn’t respond to the touch screen or buttons, but then I selected the bag. A Dream Ball was the only thing in the bag. So I used it and instantly caught the Reshiram. The dialog box below had this: “RESHIRAM: If only dreams were real…” The battle ended and N began to talk. “N: Why do you insist on crushing everything I worked so hard on accomplishing…? Do you hate me? Why?” The colors of the castle and the sprites were now inverted. A red aura appeared around the inverted N. “N: Is victory still on your side?” The battle began. I remembered playing my copy of Black and the stage never happen to change like this. The music was slower and a little distorted…. I continued th match, to see it was a three on three match. But I only had Victini on my side. For some reason Reshiram was on his side, Zekrom was too, and the Pokemon in the middle was a Zoroark. The sprites weren’t inverted however Reshiram was nicknamed TRUTH, Zekrom was IDEAL and Zoroark was DEATH The dragons were level 50 and Zoroark was eighty five. The same as Victini. I decided to commence with the battle. I managed to beat IDEAL with Psychic. “IDEAL lost meaning and faded away…” TRUTH used Cross Fire but didn’t do much. Zoroark used Focus Blast, but missed. I used Psychic on TRUTH and beat it as well. “TRUTH has vanished from all and faded away…” Last left was DEATH. It used Dark Pulse. Victini fainted. “VICTORY has faded away from your grasp…” As the battle ended. N began to talk. “N: How does it feel…? Losing every thing you worked to achieve and have it crushed in a matter of seconds? You don’t like that feeling do you… I don’t… Then why did you haunt me everywhere you go? Do you look to crush me? My father did. And now N’s gone. You’ll be joining him now…” The game crashed and froze with N’s room theme starting to play. It was also distorted. I think I get why my friend was too paranoid to finish it. The messages in the game make you feel a lost in faith… I wondered what the beginning of the game was like? Although now I was paranoid to play. I figured learning the beginning would let me understand this obviously hacked game. I turned off the game. Restarted the file and played the beginning. I choose Oshawott as my starter. Lucky me it was shiny. I was a little happy to see that. The beginning battle was fine. The story was not changed. I even battled N normally. But when I reached the first gym. The leader was a inverted colored N. “…” The battle started. The slow distorted theme played as he brought out a Zorua level fifteen also nicknamed DEATH. I brought out Dewott that evolved during training it. I used Razor Shell and beat it. Then N said. “N: This war is just beginning…” When the battle ended N was gone, the green haired leader gave me the badge and TM. That was it I left and continued with the game. When I hit the second gym. The staircase was already revealed. I went down and fought N in a room filled with darkness. “…” Again the battle began. DEATH was now level twenty. I used my Dewott again and beat it with the move Revenge. “N: Vengeances… What a wonderful way to end things…” Again he vanished. As the game commenced, N showed up to every gym, apparently judging me. Also as I hit Castelia City, my character went to the dock where you go to get Victini. As I reached the island. The sprite continued to the basement. There, a Victini was waiting as this text appeared. “VICTORY: Even in death I’ll be by your side. Try beating N. don’t let him win again…” “Obtained a VICTINI!” I automatically got the same Victini that was in the old save file. it had Blaze Judgment, but not Life Gamble. Guess it didn’t learn it yet. After getting it. I had control over my movement again. I continued to the gym battles again. N at the third gym had a Zorua still named DEATH. It appears that it goes up by five levels as the game progresses. The message at this gym was. “N: Victory really is a burden isn’t it…?” I questioned why that dialog popped up, since it seemed directed towards me having that Victini. At the fourth gym. N had a Zoroark now. Also called DEATH. Upon beating it. I got this message. “N: Hurting others is fun isn’t it? You demon.” I found it funny he’s calling me the demon, yet, he’s hunting me down. That’s what I though till I got to the fifth gym. There I fought N once more. Still beating him quickly. “N: You’ll soon feel how I feel… Just you wait…” At the sixth gym. It was a little unusual. The inverted N wasn’t there. Then a Zoroark sprite was showing. It ran to the right of the Mistralton Town. I followed it on to the next route. The sprite then lead me to the Celestial Tower. First floor had the Lavender Tower theme from Fire Red and Leaf Green. As I went up the stair a battle commenced. “GHOST: Welcome to the end… I’m the first forgotten… You cannot run this time…” I knew this was bad… The town music was still playing… And if memory serves right, GHOST can’t be hit. And it was right. I was unable to run… So I have nothing else to do but fight. I tried to use Samurott, but his attacks failed. “GHOST: You will not pass my test fool…!” I swapped to Victory. “GHOST: … Oh… I see…” I was able to hit it with Blaze Judgment. I got it to red health when it said. “GHOST: You’re persistent… Offer up…” The bag immediately opened and went to the Poke Ball in my bag. “GHOST snatched the Poke Ball!” “GHOST: This… The beginning of all that is evil… Please leave… Avoid fate… Freedom died…” The match ended with that soulful statement. I figured GHOST was giving me a warning. Probably to turn back maybe? The music stopped and I continued to the second floor. The music here was from the Bellsprout Tower in Heart Gold and Soul Silver. Again. As I got to the top I got into a battle. What I fought was a Red Gyarados. “FORCED appeared!” FORCED? I didn’t understand why it was named FORCED. When I took it out. The match ended. Then a random text appeared. “FORCED was a hurt GYARADOS, forced into evolution… As the hate in the past caused it to go in a uncontrollable rage of becoming a forced experimental being… Poor thing… Didn’t deserve to suffer in such a way…” There I remembered that in Johto games, Gyarados was subjected by the actions of Team Rocket. At the third floor, the Mt. Pyre theme played. No Pokemon appeared though. Just a text at the staircase. “Two beings brought back power in-which shouldn’t have been released. Their awakening called fourth doom… collision of two beings brought a savior’s light to calm the omens… Where’s Unova’s savior in this time of an omen…?” It was referring to Emerald I believe. But is N the omen…? I tossed that idea aside and continued fourth to the forth floor. There I heard the music from NewMoon Island. Before I hit the top, a text appeared. “A man of Sinnoh caused a great deal of pain to get what he pleaded for. Is N the same? Cyrus… He wanted a world. N… He wanted to Free others. They both seek Pokemon of power, but is that there true intentions? Maybe there’s more then meets the eyes… But who’s to say.” After that line the song slows down a bit. then the other three themes are played along side it in a slow pace. The room went black as the text continued. “You fought N many times. But did you learn anything? Maybe you should think about your next. Move… AS… IT… MAY… BE… YOUR… … …” The room was normal again with it’s original music now. The text was cut off. I looked at the bottom screen that was momentarily black with a white circle in the middle. I took a step and that went back to normal. I saved the game here for the first time and turned it off. I went to check my copy of Black I bought online and it was completely different from the copy my friend gave me. I figured he gave me a hacked game so I called him up. But he wouldn’t answer me. I decided the next day I would call him once more. But for now, I continued the game. As suspected, inverted N was at the top of Celestial Tower. “N: Ring the bell.” I rang it. “N: Again.” Why? I don’t know why I have to. I rang it again and the tone was lower from last time. “N: Again.” I rang it up to five times then the battle commenced. Again the Zoroark DEATH came out. Level forty now. When I beat it. N said… “N: History tends to come back and haunt you…” He took a step closer to the character. “N: History is great no?” Another step. “N: Painful. Was not your trip up painful? I don’t know what was so painful about it… Of course it just shows the bad side of each generation of Pokemon, nothing that freaky. Granted that going through the Pokemon history was interesting. the note the kind of world this game is. “N: Are you okay? No? Yes?” N fades off & I get transfered to the sixth gym and get the badge. At the seventh gym, N fights me normally again. He had Zoroark at level 45. Beat it with Victini. “N: A world for me is nothing for you” Finally the last gym. N was there and this was the last fight. I had my Samurott beat his DEATH again. “N: Regret is in your future…” I guess I’ll be fighting him soon now. As I make my way through the Elite Four, the time came for the battle with N. Strangely enough when the castle appeared, N was standing with the inverted one behind him. They both made there way to the castle. I followed after. The sages weren’t there. I noticed that Gechisu was in N’s childhood room. He wouldn’t respond to me but, the real N was by his toys. I went to chat with him, but this appeared. “N: … My dreams… Are crushed… It’s all my fault… I was bad… Zoroark… Why did you die on me…? Was I bad… Father… Why do you hate me…? Do you want me dead too? He walks out the room and my character automatically follows. We end uin the throne room when Zekrom and Reshiram are now summoned. The inverted N then goes up to N. “N: …” The screen went black. A thud sound is heard. When the screen went back up. The placement was the same as how I started the original file. Only difference was that I had a full team now. I still fought N, but this time… I won. But upon winning, the Pokemon on my team vanished. N had DEATH the Zoroark back on the field. “N: You lost…” The battle was over, everything had an inverted color. He then said… “N: Curiosity killed the cat… You took the bait. Now listen up. All good things. Must come to an end. You took my dream… I take… … Hehe… Your hope… Throughout this game you’ve been given messages…” The screen went black again. The theme of N’s room played slowly again as these texts came up: “N: This war is just beginning…” “N: Vengeances… What a wonderful way to end things…” “N: Victory really is a burden isn’t it…?” “N: Hurting others is fun isn’t it? You demon.” “N: You’ll soon feel how I feel… Just you wait…” “N: History tends to come back and haunt you…” “N: History is great no?” “N: Painful. Was not your trip up painful? “N: Are you okay? No? Yes?” “N: Regret is in your future…” “N: … My dreams… Are crushed… It’s all my fault… I was bad… Zoroark… Why did you die on me…? Was I bad… Father… Why do you hate me…? Do you want me dead too? The text ended as N said one final thing. “N: Pass me on…” His faced showed on the screen slowly as the theme continued to play. I turned the game off there. I restarted to see that the file was gone. Next day I saw my friend. I asked him where he got the game. He said he found it. I asked where. He didn’t answer. We both walked off and saw someone playing on a DS. I figured getting this game off my hands so I passed it onto another player now. Where ever that game is now, I know one thing. That I’m never gonna forget those messages… [[Category:CreepyPasta Article] Category:Lost Video Games